The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to connectors, such as, but not limited to, electrical connectors, optical connectors, and/or the like.
Many connector assemblies include a lock that holds a pair of complementary connectors together in a mated state. The lock may include a release mechanism that unlocks the lock to enable the complementary connectors to be released (i.e., unmated, disconnected, etc.) from each other, for example by being pulled apart from each other. One example of such a release feature is a collar that extends around one or both of the connectors and is pulled or pushed to unlock the lock. But, some known locks may hold the complementary connectors together even when the connector assembly experiences a disconnection force that is large enough to cause damage to nearby persons, the connectors, and/or components terminated by, mounted to, and/or interconnected by the connectors. For example, snagging or pulling of a cable that is terminated by one of the connectors may exert a disconnection force on the mated connectors that acts to disconnect the connectors from each other. Some known locks may be capable of holding the connectors together even when the disconnection force is large enough to damage (e.g., tear, fracture, bend, kink, injure, maim, and/or the like) the cable, the connectors, and/or nearby persons.
“Break-free” connector assemblies have been introduced to reduce or prevent damage. Specifically, the locks of break-free connector assemblies are designed to unlock or break-apart when the mated connectors experience a disconnection force that may be large enough to cause damage. Accordingly, the connectors of break-free connector assemblies will disconnect (i.e., break-free) from each other when exposed to a potentially damaging disconnection force. The locks of some known break-free connector assemblies include canted coil springs and/or snap rings that enable the connectors to break-free from each other. But, canted coil springs and/or snap rings may be prone to mechanically failing and/or becoming contaminated with dirt, mud, moisture, dust, corrosion, and/or other debris. Such mechanical failure and/or contamination may reduce or eliminate the ability of the connectors to break-free from each other and/or may reduce or eliminate the ability of the lock to hold the connectors together. Other known break-free connector assemblies include locks that use an interference fit between the connectors, which are sometimes referred to as “friction fit style” break-free connector assemblies. But, friction fit style break-free connector assemblies may be susceptible to vibration. For example, the interference fit between the connectors may vibrate loose such that the connectors unintentionally break-free from each other. Accordingly, known break-free connector assemblies may be unreliable.